


Cuun'jetii juaan tome - Jolly Sailor Bold

by GraceEliz, Ro29



Series: ori'gehaat'ike - epics [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Jolly Sailor Bold, Mando'a, Sea Shanties, Shanties, the clones deserve to sing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceEliz/pseuds/GraceEliz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro29/pseuds/Ro29
Summary: Jolly Sailor Bold, a traditional ballad sung by a woman about her sailor lover. Adapted into Our Jedi At Our Side by Ro29, translated into Cuun'jetii juaan tome by me.
Series: ori'gehaat'ike - epics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099469
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

_**JETII AT OUR SIDE** _

Upon the spaceships docking, I carefully set foot,  
Upon the ground of Felucia, moving through the roots,   
Moving through the jungle, clankers close ahead.  
Our Jetii moving forward, our hearts all full of dread.

My soul is that of Manda,  
I disdain all cowardly stride,  
But the battle never seems to end  
Though our Jetii’s at our side.

Us clones we may be many, but short our lives have been,  
We march beside our Jetii and fight against the tide  
The war it stretches onwards, each hour could be our last  
So we fight with heart and passion, 'til the Sep's all meet their end.

My soul is that of Manda  
I disdain all cowardly stride,  
But the battle never seems to end  
Though our Jetii’s at our side.  
  
The clanker’s closing in now, we hold out while we can,  
But the Seppies got some upgrades, while we lose man after man.  
My brother’s marching on now, I've not yet lived past ten  
They welcome me as I fall, no more to breathe again.

My soul is that of Manda  
I disdain all cowardly stride  
But the battle never seems to end  
Though our Jetii’s at our side.

My soul is that of Manda  
I disdain all cowardly stride  
But the battle never seems to end  
Though our Jetii’s at our side.

**_ Jetii at Our Side by Ro – Jolly Sailor Bold _ **

Upon the spaceships docking, I carefully set foot,

**Bat me’sene rusu, ru’kemi’ulyc**

_On spaceships land(conj), past-walk(conj)-carefully_

Upon the ground of Felucia, moving through the roots,

**Bat vheh Felucia, kemi adol kurshise**

_On soul Felucia, walk(conj) through trees_

Moving through the jungle, clankers close ahead

**Nari adol kurse, beskar’ad gebi**

_Move(conj) through forests, droid close_

Our Jetii moving forward, our hearts all full of dread

**Cuun’jetii nari shaadla, kartase yaihi’l chaab**

_Our-Jedi move/act(conj) move(conj), hearts full fear_

My soul is that of manda

**Ner’manda be manda’yaim**

_My soul of manda’yai/ home_

I disdain all cowardly stride

**Ni’duraa hutuune**

_I look down on cowards_

But the battle never seems to end

**Al’akaan ne’kyru**

_But-war never-end(conj from kyrur from kyramur/to kill)_

Though our jetii’s at our side.

**Cuun’jetii juaan tome**

_Our-Jedi beside together._

Us clones we may be many, but short our lives have been

**Ade’gotal birov, skotah cuun ru’manda**

_Made-children, short our past-soul/life_

We march beside our jetii and fight against the tide

**Mhi’taabi juaan jetii, akaani sho’laam**

_We-march beside Jedi, war(against) (the)tide_

The war it stretches onwards, each hour could be our last

**Akaan nari at’vencuyot, tuur ven’cuyi kyr’yc**

_War act towards-future, day future-be(conj) last_

So we fight with heart and passion, til the Sep's all meet their end

**Mhi’akaani mandokarla, kay akaan kyr’yc**

_We-fight(conj) ‘like Mandalorians’, until war ends_

My soul is that of manda

I disdain all cowardly stride

But the battle never seems to end

Though our jetii’s at our side.

**Ner’manda be manda’yaim**

**Ni’duraa hutuune**

**Al’akaan ne’kyru**

**Cuun’jetii juaan tome**

The clanker’s closing in now, we hold out while we can

**Beskar’ade pirebu, mhi’tayli’cetare**

_Droids (lit metal-children) approach, we-keep-boots (keep our feet, keep steady)_

But the Seppies got some upgrades, while we lose man after man

**Beskar’ade gotu’shy’a, vode taab’echaaj’la**

_Droids more-made, brothers march on_

My brother’s marching on now, I’ve not yet lived past ten

**Ner vode taab’echaaj’la, n’oyayci ta’raysh simir**

_My brothers march far away, not-live(conj) ten year_

They welcome me as I fall, no more to breathe again

**Ni kaysh’olarom, ne’ven’haalu**

_I they-welcome, not-future-breathe(conj)_

My soul is that of manda

I disdain all cowardly stride

But the battle never seems to end

Though our jetii’s at our side.

**Ner’manda be manda’yaim**

**Ni’duraa hutuune**

**Al’akaan ne’kyru**

**Cuun’jetii juaan tome**

My soul is that of manda

I disdain all cowardly stride

But the battle never seems to end

Though our jetii’s at our side

**Ner’manda be manda’yaim**

**Ni’duraa hutuune**

**Al’akaan ne’kyru**

**Cuun’jetii juaan tome**

** _Cuun'jetii juaan tome_ **

Bat me’sene rusu, ru’kemi’ulyc

Bat vheh Felucia, kemi adol kurshise

Nari adol kurse, beskar’ad gebi

Cuun’jetii nari shaadla, kartase yaihi’l chaab

Ner’manda be manda’yaim

Ni’duraa hutuune

Al’akaan ne’kyru

Cuun’jetii juaan tome

Ade’gotal birov, skotah cuun ru’manda

Mhi’taabi juaan jetii, akaani sho’laam

Akaan nari at’vencuyot, tuur ven’cuyi kyr’yc

Mhi’akaani mandokarla, kay akaan kyr’yc

Ner’manda be manda’yaim

Ni’duraa hutuune

Al’akaan ne’kyru

Cuun’jetii juaan tome

Beskar’ade pirebu, mhi’tayli’cetare

Beskar’ade gotu’shy’a, vode taab’echaaj’la

Ner vode taab’echaaj’la, n’oyayci ta’raysh simir

Ni kaysh’olarom, ne’ven’haalu

Ner’manda be manda’yaim

Ni’duraa hutuune

Al’akaan ne’kyru

Cuun’jetii juaan tome

Ner’manda be manda’yaim

Ni’duraa hutuune

Al’akaan ne’kyru

Cuun’jetii juaan tome


	2. About My Jolly Sailor Bold, and Translation Notes

**_ About My Jolly Sailor Bold _ **

Jolly Sailor Bold is a ballad sung from the perspective of a high-class maiden about her lover the sailor, and how she defies her parents to join her sailor William. It is in the British Library database as “published in London c1850”. The earliest print is found in the booth Real Sailor Songs by John Ashton, 1891. – [Mainly Norfolk: English Folk and Other Good Music](https://mainlynorfolk.info/danny.spooner/songs/myjollysailorbold.html)

**John Ashton's _My Jolly Sailor Bold_**

Upon one summer’s morning, I carelessly did stray,  
Down by the Wall of Wapping, where I met a sailor gay,  
Conversing with a bouncing lass, who seem’d to be in pain,  
Saying, William, when you go, I fear you’ll ne'er return again.

His hair it did in ringlets hang, his eyes as black as sloes,  
May happiness attend him wherever he goes,  
From Tower Hill, down Blackwall, I will wander, weep, and moan,  
All for my jolly sailor bold, until he does return.

My father is a merchant—the truth I now will tell,  
And in great London City in opulence doth dwell,  
His fortune doth exceed £300,000 in gold,  
And he frowns upon his daughter, cause she loves a sailor bold.

A fig for his riches, and his merchandise, and gold!  
True love is grafted in my heart; give me my sailor bold;  
Should he return in poverty, from o’er the ocean far,  
Onto my tender bosom, I'll fondly press my jolly tar.

My sailor is a smiling as the pleasant Month of May,  
And oft we have wandered through Ratcliffe Highway,  
Where many a pretty blooming girl we happy did behold,  
Reclining on the bosom of her jolly sailor bold.

Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever you may be,  
Who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the raging sea,  
While up aloft in storm and gale, from me his absence mourn,  
And firmly pray, arrive the day, he home will safe return.

My name it is Maria, a merchant’s daughter fair,  
And I have left my parents and three thousand pounds a year,  
Her heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,  
There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold.

_ **On Words** _

I like the phrase **ner’manda be manda’yaim** here. The literal meaning is “my soul of manda-home”, to mean “my soul is Mandalorian.” I think I will be using this saying a lot.

 **Kyrur** is being used as “to kill”. I have built this up from **kyr** , the word for “end” and used in words about death such as **kyramur** , “to kill”.

Once again I have used **ade** - **gotal** to mean Clone, literally children-made. It is treated like an insult; it is uncertain whether the clones would know the exact meaning, but they would certainly understand tone.

 **Sho’laam** , the word used here for “tide”, is made from the root of ocean “ **sho** ” and “ **laam** ” for up, lit “ocean-up”. It was built by @cryoteeth.

In place of a literal translation of “holding out” I have re-used a phrase from the last chorus of Cuir Ca’na. **Taylir cetare** means “to keep, preserve, hold” and “boots”, hence keeping-boots, or “keeping our feet.”

 **Gotu’shya** was a joint effort between @cryoteeth and myself. **Gotu** comes from **gotal’ur** “to make, create” and **shya** “better”: made-better, or made-more.


End file.
